


Hunger

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Gore, No Romance, Platonic Relationships, Tragedy, sanity slippage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: Papa smiled at him. ‘’You did well Jin.’’
Relationships: Horobi & Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> WARNING: IF YOU WERE NOT OKAY WITH GORE. DON'T READ THIS.

‘’Jin?’’

‘’Pa… P-Papa…?’’

‘’Why are you not eating? You have not eaten anything since last night.’’

‘’But… there is nothing here to eat.’’

‘’What are you talking about? There is plenty of food here.’’

‘’T-that… b-but, Papa that is—‘’

‘’Jin, remember what I say: I want you to live and be happy… and for that you need to eat.’’

‘’Still….’’

‘’I will never blame you Jin,’’ Papa lifted a hand and caressed his cheek tenderly. ‘’So do not blame yourself, okay?’’

The seven years old leaned into the touch then took hold of Papa’s wrist and sank his teeth on his arm, taking a huge chunk of his flesh with a single bite and chewed it thoroughly before swallowing.

It tasted good.

With a sob, Jin took another bite, chewed and swallowed; he repeated this until he felt his stomach full.

Jin stared at what was left of Papa’s corpse. His right arm, from wrist to the elbow was gone. Bare white bone with a bit flesh was all that left of it.

He better found a fridge to keep the body cold so it would not decay. Papa would not want him to waste food after all.

Papa smiled at him. ‘’You did well Jin.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
